vldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pidge
Katie "Pidge" Holt jest byłą kadetką specjalistką od komunikacji w Galaxy Garrison, która podawała się jako chłopak o imieniu "Pidge Gunderson", aby dowiedzieć się prawdy na temat misji na Kerberos po tym, jak została wydalona za włamanie się do komputerów placówki. Pidge pragnie znaleźć swojego ojca i brata, którzy zaginęli podczas misji. Jest Paladynem Voltrona, pilotuje Zielonego Lwa. Wygląd Normalnie Pidge jest dość niską i szczupłą dziewczyną, najniższą z Paladynów. Ma jasno-brązowe włosy, brązowe oczy i jasną skórę. Włosy są niezbyt poukładane i krótkie, dosięgają do jej szyi i rozchodzą się we wszystkich kierunkach. Dwa pasma włosów, które wyrastają z czubka głowy, są nieco dłuższe niż inne. Brwi są dość grube i mają ten sam kolor, co włosy. Dodatkowo Pidge nosi cienkie, szare, okrągłe okulary, gdy nie ma na sobie jej kasku Paladyna. Gdy nie jest w zbroi, zakłada białą bluzkę z długim rękawem i zielonymi akcentami, na kołnierzu natomiast oprócz zielonego są jeszcze pomarańczowy i szary. Pod bluzką nosi szare spodenki dosięgające do jej kolan. Buty dosięgają poza kostki i są w kolorze pomarańczowo-biało-czarnym. Paladyn Strój Paladyna dziewczyny wyglądem przypomina inne zbroje z jej drużyny. Jedyną różnicą na zbroi Strażniczki Ducha Lasu są zielone akcenty, które także pasują do koloru lwa Pidge. Katie Przed podjęciem decyzji o zmianie imienia na Pidge, Katie nie nosiła okularów. Jej włosy były długie, głównie dziewczyna nosiła je rozpuszczone z przepaską lub związane w kucyk. Sukienka w kolorze lawendowym, którą Katie ubierała, była długa z białymi akcentami na torsie dziewczyny. Jej buciki miały podobny kolor do sukienki, zawierając dodatkowo ciemno-fioletowy akcent. Osobowość Bystra, sarkastyczna oraz genialnie obchodząca się z ludzką, jak i obcą technologią, Pidge jest małą petardą Drużyny Voltron, która ceni prawdę, uczciwość i realne fakty. Braki w fizycznej wielkości i sile, nadrabia mózgiem i osobowością. Dziewczyna bywa zbuntowana, uparta i pełna temperamentu, z niewielkim lękiem przed konsekwencjami, nawet z perspektywy zdrady. Ufa obiektywnym danym z technologii, dzięki której dowiaduje się, że nie tylko jej rodzina nadal żyje, ale również o istnieniu kosmitów. Pidge ma zamiłowanie do technologii, łatwo się do nich przywiązuje, co powoduje, że jest smutna, gdy któryś z nich zostaje stracony. Pidge preferuje interakcje z ludźmi poprzez drażnienie się z nimi i mówienie celnych żartów, ale jednocześnie chce wierzyć w tych, co ją otaczają. Może czuć się samotna, gdy zostanie oddzielona od swoich przyjaciół, dlatego cieszy się ich towarzystwem, nawet jeśli uzna to za denerwujące lub poczuje się zdradzona, gdy czuje, że źle oceniła kogoś dobrego. Dziewczyna ma zwyczaj gromadzenia danych takich jak pliki o słabościach innych Paladynów wiedząc, że będzie to pomocne w przyszłości. Ma własne cele na rzecz znalezienia swojej zaginionej rodziny i stara się zrównoważyć ogromną miłość, jaką do nich czuje, dzięki możliwości zmiany losów wszechświata. Jej ogromna determinacja, by zobaczyć rodzinę oraz ukryta tożsamość dziewczyny sprawia, że Pidge jest bardzo tajemnicza, opiekuńcza, a także mało chętna do spędzania czasu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z drużyny, nawet podczas uczęszczania do Galaxy Garrison. Ambitna dziewczyna, która nie robi nikomu krzywdy, jest przyzwyczajona do pracy w samotności i prawie opuszcza drużynę z powodu uczucia zrobienia czegoś na własną rękę. Dziewczyna jest w stanie zrozumieć, co może zrobić dla wszystkich, przyjmując przewidywania ojca, że zrobi coś wspaniałego dla wszechświata. Od tego czasu otwarcie związała się z resztą drużyny. Jest to szczególne, gdy ujawnia swoją tożsamość - twierdząc, że powinna przestać utrzymywać sekrety i być tym, kim jest, jako Paladyn - i dowiaduje się, że prawie każdy już znał jej płeć i z radością to zaakceptował. Zachowuje swój temperament i osobisty cel znalezienia rodziny, ale współpracuje również z innymi, zapewniając wsparcie. Umiejętności Sprzęt Oprócz pilotowania Zielonego Lwa, Pidge wykorzystuje ten sprzęt: Określone umiejętności Walka Pidge zwinnie walczy na bliski dystans, łączy szybkie ruchy z jej intelektem i chytrością, aby pokonać wrogów fizycznie silniejszych niż ona sama. Jej niski wzrost pozwala poruszać się znacznie bardziej niezauważalnie niż pozostali członkowie drużyny. Oficjalne statystyki zwinności Pidge'a są powyżej średniej, podczas gdy statystyki siły są najniższe spośród Paladynów. Dziewczyna rekompensuje to, czego brakuje jej w sile i wzroście dzięki taktycznym planom przechytrzenia przeciwnika i wykorzystania do pomocy sojuszników, co działa na ich korzyść. Jej oficjalne statystyki inteligencji są maksymalne i najwyższe. Ceni sobie zapisywanie danych walki nawet swoich sojuszników i ich statystyk. Pilotowanie Choć oficjalnie nie uczyła się jako pilot myśliwców w Galaxy Garrison, Pidge przeczytała wszystkie podręczniki lotnictwa, które mogła znaleźć w budynku i pokazała umiejętności pilotowania Zielonego Lwa, wykorzystując swoje zdolności, aby ulepszyć go za pomocą nowej technologii, ilekroć czuje się zainspirowana lub potrzebna jest zmiana. Jej słabość w pilotowaniu początkowo jest spowodowana zdenerwowaniem, ale Pidge wkrótce dorasta jako Paladyn, wzmacnia więź z Lwem i wykorzystuje jego ukryte zdolności. Inne umiejętności Ciekawostki *Pidge była znana z bycia najmłodszym Paladynem w drużynie, mając 14 lat.San Diego Comic-Con 2016Comic Synopses W książce The Paladin's Handbook opublikowano informację, że Pidge ma 15 lat, lecz nie zostało to podane przez kadrę.Den of Geek: Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon? Sierpień 2017AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, Sierpień 2017 The Voltron Coalition Handbook przedstawia fabułę, która toczy się rok po powrocie Shiro na Ziemię, co czyni dziewczynę szesnastolatką pod koniec sezonu szóstego. *Rodzina Holt ma psa, który nazywa się Gunther, aczkolwiek imię to zostało zmienione na Bae Bae. *Choć oficjalnie nie uczyła się jako pilot myśliwców w Galaxy Garrison, Pidge przeczytała wszystkie podręczniki lotnictwa, które mogła znaleźć w budynku. *Pidge została opisana jako "rupieciarka" przez Lauren Montgomery, a jej tożsamość płciowa została zapisana na liście "must-have" serii.Lauren Montgomery na New York Comic Con 2016New York Comic Con 2016 *Pidge i Hunk są postaciami obeznanymi z techniką opisanymi jako "dwie strony tej samej monety": podczas, gdy Pidge jest bardziej kreatywną, inżynierową i "odkrywającą", to Hunk jest tworzącą i naprawiającą stroną.Nerdist with Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos, and Christine Bian, Marzec 2016 *W rankingu wzrostów Corana od 1 do 5 (od najmniejszego do najwyższego), Lauren Montgomery potwierdziła fakt, że Pidge jest "Piątką". *Pidge jest postacią wzorowaną na Pidge z poprzednich serii Voltrona, który był wzrowany na Hiroshi Suzuishi z Beast King GoLion. Aktualna Pidge jest jedyną żeńską wersją tej postaci. Przypisy Nawigacja en:Pidge Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Galaxy Garrison Kategoria:Drużyna Voltron Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Paladyni Kategoria:Kobiety